fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 9/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode begins when Momo and Chou are in class) Kisaragi-sensei: '''So, the requirement for your first special audition is to wear a premium rare dress. Go out there and do it! (The dismissal bell rings) '''Kisaragi-sensei: '''Have a nice day! '''Momo: '''Alright, I'm getting fired up now! (whispering) Um, what is a Premium Rare, anyway? '''Chou: '''A premium rare is a one of a kind dress! But, not everyone is seen as popular enough as an idol to wear one, so all the idols have to try really hard to get one! '''Momo: '''Alright, I'm fired up again! '''Chou: '''But Momo, you have to be careful. Angely Sugar has been known to not be kind to Polaris Academy students. '''Momo: '''I'm still going to do it! I'm off to run laps now! (The scene cuts to the track, where Momo is seen getting off the track.) '''Momo: '''Ah, that was such a good run! (She looks to the side and sees Madeline standing in the bleachers. She walks up there herself, in an attempt to ask Madeline something.) '''Momo: Sycamore-senpai, I was wondering if you knew, what's so hard about getting a Premium Rare from Angely Sugar? Madeline: '''(Sadly) Well, to tell the truth, I come from a long line of people in the idol business. For us idols, it has always been a dream to be able to wear a premium rare from Angely Sugar. (raising her voice slightly) We'd all work for years, but for nothing! '''Momo: '''S-Sycamore-senpai, I'm sorry, I didn't know... '''Madeline: '''It's alright Momo. I'm sorry for my outburst. Just go up there and get that dress for me, alright? Get it for all of us idols! '''Momo: '''Yeah, I will! (The scene cuts to the next day. Momo is seen standing in front of the top designer's house on Angely Mountain.) '''Momo: '''Well, here I am. Time to make everyone proud! (She opens the door, and Gardener-san opens the door) '''Gardener-san: '''Hello, you must be Momo Amachi-san. Amahane-san is in the back. '''Momo: '''Thank you sir! (She looks around the room, adoring all of the decorations) '''Momo: '''This whole house is so cute! Now to find the top designer! (She goes through the back door) '''Asuka: '''Hello! You must be Momo! (she sees her uniform) Say, are you from Polaris? '''Momo: '''Yes I am. '''Asuka: I was just wondering. Now, why would you want this premium rare? Momo: Hm... Well, I want to take bigger steps as an idol! The company I'm the image girl for, Tokimeki Taffy, is trying to achieve our goals of becoming popular, so I want to do it together. 'Asuka: '''Oh! Then, I'd think you'd fit this new dress perfectly. (Asuka prints out the cards and gives them to Momo) This is the Sweet Doll Coord. I hope you like it. '''Momo: '''The candy on it is so cute! I love it, thank you Asuka-san. '''Asuka: '''That's no problem. And by the way, I would like you to give this to Yukimura-san. (Asuka hands Momo a letter) Tell her I'm sorry for the very long wait. '''Momo: '''I will! Thank you again! (Momo leaves the house) '''Momo: '''I actually did it. I actually got the Dream Dress from Angely Suagr! But who's this Yukimura-san she wanted to apologize too? ' '''(The scene cuts back to the school) '''Momo: '''I got the dress! Now, I'll perform! (Momo changes into the Sweets Doll Coord) In this dreaming day Kotae wa motto takai sora no kanata Wareware wa sore o tsukamu tame ni ryōte de tewosashinoberudarou Watashi wa mae ni sore o miru koto ga dekimasendeshitaga, sore wa subarashī yumedesu (Her aura starts) Watashi no jōnetsu wa moete imasu (Momo performs Angely Arrow) Subete no atarashī yume o mite tsuitachi to Watashi wa chikai mada tobimasu Yume no fōmu watashi no tsubasa Kore wa tan'ni watashi no sōzōde wa arimasen Sore wa orokana yumede wa arimasendeshida Watashi wa itsumo sakini yume to kandō o mitekimashita Ima watashi wa sore ga sarani taidesu Watashinoyume no hi no hitotsuhitotsu no 1, watashi no tsubasa wa akaruku hikari Nikkō wa watashi no tsubasa no kyōdo o ataemasu Demo akiramete watashi ni itte, subete no namida o kaishite, Yume no hi no watashi no omoide wa itsumo watashi no egao o mochiageru koto ga arudeshou Soshite, nichijō no watashi wa, gōru ni chikadzukudarou (Momo waves to the crowd) '''Madeline: '''Congratulations Momo. You've done something that I could never do. '''Momo: '''That just means I'm one step closer now than I was before! '''Madeline: '''That's right. Keep on going! '''Momo: '''Madeline, do you also know where I could find a Yukimura-san? Amahane-san told be that I should apologize to her for the wait. '''Madeline: '''Next time you get to go up there, tell her I accept her apology. (Momo gives Madeline the letter.) Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!